Others
'Villagers' Diego Acosta He's a fisherman that was born Bedford Valley, sailed the world, and returned home for what now has been decades. He was once world-renowned for his skill, though he no longer participates in the high-risk catching of his youth. He now lives a simple life in his simple house and has returned to his roots as a coastal fisherman. Barry Blackwood Barry is the owner of the local bar and inn, the Cat with the Fiddle, and runs the place with his two children Rick and Mary. The inn has been in his family for generations now and, despite the lack of tourists to Bedford Valley, has done well; however, recently the inn has suffered financially, and much of that might be Barry's doing... Katell Bonnay Katell is 30 but looks very young. She is a traveling librarian who comes into Bedford well after the main character. Her caravan breaks down and she decides to stay in town for the time being. Jack Brant He is the owner and lumberjack extraordinaire at Brant Woodworks in Bedford Valley. His entire life revolves around wood and the crafting of it, to the point that everyone in town thinks he's... well, a bit insane. As such, he's usually out of the loop when it comes to things in town and is very slow on the uptake. Skye Brant She is the young daughter of Jack Brant, the owner of Brant Woodworks. She attends the district grade school along with the other children in town and is considered the brightest in her class. Panca Giles She lives on the Giles' Ranch along with her twin brother Ponco and older brothers Edward and Stefan. She's known to be a bit of a troublemaker who is way too smart for her own good. Ponco Giles He lives on the Giles Ranch along with his older brothers Edward and Stefan and twin sister Panca. Unlike his sister, Ponco is loud and impulsive, often getting in trouble not necessarily because he gets caught in his acts, but because he's not very good at keeping quiet about them. He can usually be found hanging around Don. April Holst She is the co-owner of the Holst family farm and has been married to Larry Holst for over 30 years now. She is the mother of two children, Denise and Donald Holst, both of whom she loves very much. Don Holst He is the youngest child of the Holst family and, as the only son, is expected to take over the farm someday; however, he finds himself much more interested in pretty much anything but. Larry Holst He is the owner of the Holst Estate, the primary farm in Bedford Valley. He works it along with his wife April, daughter Denise, and son Don. He is a respected authority in town and many listen to his advice whether it's good advice or not... Darius Jansen This doctor moved into town only a few seasons before the player character, after the mysterious disappearance of the last town doctor. Jane Kidd She owns Kidd's General Store along with her husband Karl. While Karl takes care of the storefront, it is fairly obvious that it is Jane who handles the finances and overall management of the store. Karl Kidd He owns Kidds' General Store along with his wife Jane. The store has been in his family for generations but is usually given to the oldest child by default. Seeing as he was the middle child, he thought he'd never own it, but after a series of events, he has run the store for well over twenty years now; however, while he mostly manages the storefront, it is his wife who handles the business side. Luanna Knight She is the reverend at the local church. Because she is the oldest person in town, she is often looked to in times of struggle to help lead the town to a better future. Vince Lee He is an apprentice at Brant Woodworks, the local lumberjack and carpentry company in Bedford Valley. He is just as eccentric as Jack, if not more so, and follows in his master's footsteps no matter how crazy and misaligned those footsteps are. Brock Shenck He owns the local winery with his wife Misty. Even though the winery was inherited from Misty's side of the family, he is its primary caretaker due to Misty's failing health. Mistell Shenck She owns the local winery in Bedford Valley along with her husband Brock. Due to her health, Brock is often the one who takes care of the vineyard; however, Misty was the one who inherited the winery from her parents and is still the one who makes the major decisions between the two. Mayor Underhill As his name states, Mayor Underhill is... well, the Mayor of Bedford Valley. He has suceeded his father before him and his mother before him and so on -- in fact, no one seems to remember a time in which the Underhill weren't ''in power. His family over the years has amassed a respectable fortune, though the family's home still acts as the Town Hall. He is the first person the player meets when she comes to Bedford. Roselyn Underhill She is the Mayor's wife and takes her role very seriously. While many consider the Mayor to be the brains of the town, Roselyn is often considered the heart. She has a specific vision for the town that she does not wish to stray from and is quick to dismiss the player's right to be in town. Many follow her and seem to be on her side even when she is being unreasonable. Chef le Woolf He is a recently retired world-class chef who, after a series of events, decides to move to Bedford Valley and open up his own restaurant. Even when running the restaurant, Chef only has one goal in mind: to finally make the perfect dish. Frank Zimmerman He is the owner of Frank's Logistics, a trading company that deals with both exporting and importing goods through Bedford Valley's port. He adopted Roy a number of years ago after a series of circumstances and has now been raising him as a single father. Roy Zimmerman Frank's son. Roy is one of the few people in town who has a good disposition with the main character when they first get to town. He is a high school student with poor grades, but is popular because of his position as the class clown. 'Outsiders''' Benjamin Andrews Ben Andrews is he lead anchor of KTTX 13's morning news program. He typically makes appearances during festivals and events. He can first be spotted at the horse races on Spring 22.